Mary Alice Brandon
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: Alice found out her past when James tricked Bella-this is what happend before and her life trying to understand what she has become in order to not become a savage.
1. Chapter 1

The future flashed before her eyes and she was shaken out of her slumber. She sat up and looked around, frightened and alone. Her room was empty except for herself and her bed. The little window on the door didn't show anything but another room across the hallway with the same exact features. She didn't know what to think, her mind thrown into a whirlwind. What was this future she kept seeing? How did she get to it? She would be so much happier if she could find this family that she saw every time she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She lay down to pretend she was asleep. She knew what happened when they thought she was going to cause trouble. It didn't matter, her door opened and the brawny man walked in. His red eyes were always a part of her nightmares, but she didn't know why. He was different like her, but he wasn't locked up. No, he was her doctor. His straight hair that went to almost his shoulders was always hanging loosely around him. He peered from behind his hair at her, she saw him smile. He closed the door to her room and backed in.

"Mary." He said, the smile growing, "I've missed you. How are you?"

Mary rolled over. He wouldn't hurt her. He was the nice doctor, always looking out for her. He kept talking about some kind of change coming for her. She didn't know what he was talking about. She looked up at him from her cot and smiled. Her brilliant eyes, full of sadness were lightened with a moment of happiness. He always came back for her.

"I'm okay." She whispered back. She didn't know what to do. She felt unloved and crazy. She felt scared and vulnerable. Why was she in this place? Her parents and her sister only distant memories in her far away mind. She sat back up and turned to face him.

"Have they hurt you today?" he asked.

"No. I've been good today. I didn't try to break out. I keep my visions to myself now." Mary replied. She started to loosen up and her shoulder sagged, "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Yes, tonight after my last client I will be back to get you. Remember Mary, don't tell anyone." Her tall master sighed and bent down to look her in the eyes, "I'm going to fix you Mary. You'll be like me and my wife. We'll take great care of you, but you have to help us get you from here."

"What do you want me to do?" Mary asked, reveling in the way the dim light hit his face. His pale skin looked like it would break over his olden shoulders. She was afraid he wouldn't make it.

"I want you to be good. Lie down, dream, and be happy. Tonight is your last night here." With that being said, he stood back up and looked out the window, "The nurses are going to make their rounds in a few minutes. You be a good girl Mary and I'll be back for you." He left the room, quietly has he had come. Mary got up and walked to her window and peered out, he was nowhere in sight. Mary saw her nurses coming with their little cart. She ran, gracefully to her bed and lied back down, facing the brick wall that surrounded her.

For the second time that night, her door opened and the cart came in first, "Mary Alice, I'm here to give you your medicine." A quiet old nurse stated in a motherly tone. She was the nice night nurse, but the buzzing radio hanging from her belt indicated that she didn't take anything and would call back up if she needed it. She took the small cup of pills and a glass of water to her bed and tapped Mary patiently on the shoulder. Mary rolled over and sat up gently, not wanting to scare the old woman. She took the pills and swallowed them, drinking water down with them.

"That's a good girl Mary Alice." She said sweetly taking the trash cups back and walking towards her cart, "Do you want a sticker?" Mary shook her head and walked towards her holding out her hand. The woman took off a big yellow sticker that had two eyes and a smile and placed it in the center of the outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Mary whispered. She turned around and made it back to her bed in time to hear the door click shut and lock as the nurse made it to her next round. Mary sat on her bed, waiting for the horrible pills to kick in and knock her out for the night. She hated taking the huge white pills, but she didn't like the alternative round. She lied back finally drowsy enough to close her eyes and welcome the blackness of unreality to close in.

***

"Mary! Get up! We have to go!" Mary woke up to the frightened sound of the man's voice. She knew what to do and what was going on, but she didn't understand the sound of his words. She jumped out of bed, her wrap around nigh gown flowing stiffly with the movement of her body. She ran to the man and threw her arms around his neck, "We don't have time. James! He's coming, we have to go."

Mary's confusion could be seen on her face, but he didn't have time to explain. He grabbed her small fragile pixie body and ran from the room. Her eyes flew shut, the pills still working. She fought against unconsciousness and stayed awake. She watched the sky and the man ran through the night with her. Tress passed by in a blur, she felt like she was flying. The man's breathing never changed, he just kept running and she just kept watching, the wind flying through her hair, the sound of rain and cars becoming a distant memory as the stars were replaced by the tops of trees. He ran up the side of a small hill and she saw a small brick cottage aglow with light from inside.

He slowed down and opened the door. Mary looked over his broad shoulder and saw a shadow slinking into the trees. She didn't say anything as they walked inside. The woman inside the room was very beautiful with her long curly red hair and a startled look on her face.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is Mary. The one I told you about. She see the future, already. Can you imagine how she will be when she is changed?" he told her.

Mary didn't know what change was coming, but anything to be out of the brick room was welcomed with open arms. She stood, a bit tired from the pill. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes squinted, trying to fight the sleep. He led her to a couch in their living room and let her lay down. She fell asleep to the whispers between the man and his wife.

***

The pills finally wearing off, Mary awoke a sofa. She stood up and walked into the other room, remembering the events from the night before. She instantly grabbed her neck, remembering a dim pain from a memory. The room looked wrecked and no one was around. It was light outside, the sun rising in the east. She stepped out into the fresh air, stunned by the smells, sight, and sounds. Her throat burned and she saw a park full of kids down the hill. Her instincts kicked in and she started towards the park.

Stunned by the sight before her eyes, she froze and remembered her past. What happened to the man that was with her? She had to have been by herself for more than one night. She saw her reflection in a passing car window. She touched the face that was reflected and saw rainbows dancing off of the stranger's skin. She turned around and headed back to the home, ignoring the burning that was in her throat.

***

**AN: So I know alot of people have wrote stories like this, but this is mine and it kind of just came to me while watching Pretty Woman and then You Wish! (on Disney!).. No, it's like neither. So, I typed it up and added it.. You should review and let me know what you think of whether or not I should continue...**

**I have another story too..it's called _His Green Eyes!_ You should check it out!! :) **

**NEW CHAPTER COMING TO THIS AND _HIS GREEN EYES_-SOON.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned by the sight before her eyes, she froze and remembered her past. What happened to the man that was with her? She had to have been by herself for more than one night. She saw her reflection in a passing car window. She touched the face that was reflected and saw rainbows dancing off of the stranger's skin. She turned around and headed back to the home, ignoring the burning that was in her throat.

* **

Staying indoors seemed to help Mary Alice's throat to not burn as much. She couldn't help but think of the little children playing on the play grown and how much she just wanted to drink their blood. No one seemed to be around so she didn't know what to do. Remembering the vision she kept having, she knew that she could survive off of animal blood._ There were three men, one tall with blonde hair, one with untidy bronze hair and the last with short brown curly hair hunting in the forest, suddenly as if he was stalking a large bear, the curly haired man pounced the bear and they wrestled. In the end, he snapped the bear's neck and drained him of his blood. The blonde and bronze hair men watching from afar, "Well done Emmett, you'll do great in this life." One said. Mary couldn't tell which, but she knew she was destined to find this family. _

She heard a shuffling in the back of the house and headed towards the doorway into a small bedroom. Looking out the window, she noticed some small animals running along the edge of the trees. Instincts kicking in again, she ran outside. The smell of the small rabbit didn't seem appealing to her as much as the children had, but she settled. Her visions kept showing this family drinking from some type of animal.

Catching the rabbit easily, amazed at her new skills, she drank it dry and then threw its small limp body to the side. Getting up, she froze and sank into the future with widen eyes. _"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said to a stranger with blonde hair and wild red eyes. She could tell he was like her, but he was not as new to this life as she was. "I'm sorry ma'am." He replied, holding out his hand to take hers. Mary Alice gave her hand to him and he pulled her up into his arms. The people in the small café hooting and hollering at the two, he picked her up easily in his muscled arms and ran out the door with her." _ She walked swiftly back into the small home where she woke up.

Trying to think things through, Mary Alice decided to not leave the small home unless it was to hunt for large animals in the forest surrounding her house. She kept getting visions of this family and the guy in the small café. Mary doesn't know anything about herself, what she is, why she is that way. She doesn't remember anything from before. Where did she come from? Who is she? If she can't remember anything before waking up, how does she remember her name? She didn't have answers to her questions and she didn't know where to go to find those answers. The only thing she could rely on is her random visions. She wasn't sure where those came from either, she just knew they came, and when they came, she learned a small part of what was to come.

She had nothing to do, plundering around the small home. She learned she lived in Rhode Island, named Bristol County. The small forest surrounding her home and the park down the hill was surrounded by water for the most part. She learned how to survive in the day time, not going outside unless it was dark, or the sun wasn't out. She shined like there were tiny rain droplets all over her and she was sure she wasn't supposed to, being that no one else ever did. She quickly learned that if she concentrated, she could search the future, looking for this family and the other male. She remembers her reflection in the car window that first day, and can't help but wonder about her eyes. The mirror reflection absolutely scared her stiff when she found one.

_(Flashback)Walking into a small room to the right of the bedroom, she found it had appliances she had never used. There was a big tub thing that when she turned the knobs, a clear liquid flowed through. There was also a smaller one with a big shiny object standing up over it, looking attached to the wall. She glanced up and hissed. Who was this small girl looking back at her and why were her eyes so red!? She had never saw anything like this before. She raised her hand for a small gesture and so did the girl. She reached out to touch her, and she copied. Mary soon realized it was herself. She thought she was a very pretty creature, whatever it be she is. She complied and smiled, not even looking at the small whole on the floor with a knob attached (toilet) even though it looked as if it had never been used. She walked back into the bigger room and found her small bed from where she first woke up. She sat down, not really needing the comfort, but found it helped passed the time. Her eyes were red in the shiny object, but she could tell she was becoming thirsty. She couldn't wait for night time to get here._

Mary remembered that day all of the time. Her memories were gone, but she could make new memories. Feeding and just hanging around, waiting for the time she could escape the small building and find this masculine creature that was like herself, that she was already in love with. She could tell he would love her to, once she found him, and together they would go find the family that would accept them and teach them their ways, and teach her about herself.

She looked outside and saw that the brightness was gone, it was dark once more. She sighed to herself and searched the future. _"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said quietly. "I'm sorry ma'am." He replied. "Good Job Emmett, You'll do well at this life…" one said. The leaves were turning red around them. She found she would find a large deer to take down tonight. "Who am I?" Mary asked a woman with brown hair and copper eyes. "We don't know, but you're welcome in our family. We'll call you Alice, since you think it's your middle name and you can be a Cullen." She told her. Mary smiled and in walked a beautiful blonde haired woman. "Rosalie, this is Alice. She's your new sister." The brown haired woman said. "Great." Rosalie sneered. She looked Alice up and down, "Let's go shopping, your wardrobe is horrible. You can't go to school in that."Rosalie said. "School?" Alice asked a confused look in her eyes._ Mary only saw the same thing every time, but the last was new. 'It's time.' She decided. She got up, looked one last time in the mirror and left out of the small bedroom window. 'Time to find my future family.' She killed one last deer, the same one in the same spot as her vision, and ran west stopping ever few hours for some clues that she was headed in the right direction.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I only have a few readers, but thanks. It's getting to that point! With Christmas next week, it may take longer for me to update, but I'm working hard, promise! ******

**Thanks please read and review!**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey, this will probably be the ONLY note you'll ever get like this from me, but I am on vacation or more of a family bonding trip for me and my 'rents before I move off to college in January. So, I am taking my laptop-I won't have wireless though-and I'll type up a lot. I have a lot of chapter 7 up now, and only like 2 paragraphs missing, but I can't post it because the end of it is in my car. So I PROMISE to have at least 3 more chapters for this story when I get back.  Thanks for reading my story!

Twilight Maniac!


End file.
